Un error fatal
by oceanonce5
Summary: Sólo fue un beso. Sólo eso. ¿Cómo podían haberse torcido tanto las cosas? One-shot blankshipping y también Nobori/Ingo x Camila/Elesa si no os gusta la idea/pareja no lo leáis, nadie os obliga.


Esta idea surgió al escuchar cierta canción de cierta banda americana famosa, e iba a ser un songfic (sí, soy una gran fan de ellos), pero puesto que no están permitidos, lo cambié por un one-shot.

Las frases en _cursiva_ son conversaciones.

**ALETRAS: BLANKSHIPPING, ANGST., INSULTOS** Como siempre, si no os gusta la idea / pareja marchaos, no lo leáis, nadie os obliga.

…..

Sólo fue un beso. Sólo eso. ¿Cómo podían haberse torcido tanto las cosas? Kudari no podía dormir. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, desesperado, pensando en lo que podrían estar haciendo. Sabía que Nobori no le correspondía, pero al verlo tan contento y desinhibido por el efecto de las copas que se habían tomado en el karaoke… No había podido evitarlo. No se había podido aguantar durante más tiempo. Y lo había besado nada más llegar a casa. Sabía que eso mandaría a la mierda todo el trabajo que el menor de los gemelos había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses: Preparar el terreno para confesarle a su hermano que estaba enamorado de él. Pero no pudo resistirlo, fue un impulso estúpido y ni siquiera mereció la pena.

Al sentir los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos Nobori se apartó violentamente y le dijo:

_¡Pero qué haces Kudari! ¡Estás enfermo!_

_¡Espera hermano yo sólo…!_

Justo la reacción que más había temido Kudari había sucedido, el rechazo y el asco por parte de su hermano mayor. Al oír las fuertes voces de los dos hermanos, una silueta alta y delgada que pasaba por allí en este momento se acercó curiosa a mirar.

_¿Sucede algo chicos?_

La luz de una farola reveló la sensual figura de Camila. A Nobori se le fueron los ojos inmediatamente a su escote. Kudari sabía que su hermano sentía una atracción sexual hacía la provocadora líder de gimnasio, como casi todos los hombres de la ciudad, y no lo culpaba, pero cada vez que los veía juntos los celos se lo comían por dentro. Hizo una mueca que rápidamente convirtió en su habitual sonrisa.

_Nada Camila, ¡no te preocupes!_

_Me pareció que discutíais, pero debieron ser imaginaciones mías…_

Entonces Nobori hizo algo que sorprendió a los presentes:

_Oye Camila, es temprano para ir a casa, si quieres te invito a una copa o dos en ese pub nuevo que han abierto al lado del Estadio…_

… _sí, ¿por qué no? Espera que llamo a un taxi. *Click*¿Central de taxis? … Sí, a la calle del Metro para tres personas…_

_No, para dos, éste no se viene._

Kudari miró a su hermano con confusión y desolado, y al no decir nada, Nobori enfatizó:

_¿Verdad "hermanito"?_

Una sonrisa rota de dolor asomó por la cara del jefe blanco mientras exclamaba con fingida alegría:

_¡Claro Nobori! Yo… Quiero descansar…_

Camila notó que algo no estaba bien entre ellos pero no dijo nada, sólo rectificó el número de personas que iban a coger el taxi ante el hombre que la atendía al teléfono. Cinco minutos de silencio incómodo más tarde un taxi llegó y la líder y el jefe negro se subieron. Tras una última mirada de asco, Nobori se fue finalmente. Kudari entró a la casa vacía y rompió a llorar. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto forzar la sonrisa, y estaba empezando a hartarse de que todo el mundo pensase que él siempre estaba feliz y sonriente y nunca se preguntase si era una máscara, como ahora. Era evidente que Camila se había dado cuenta. Quizás es que no le importaba a nadie. Y ahora que había besado Nobori, estaba completamente solo. Incluso él lo rechazaba y siempre había pensado que esa sonrisa suya era genuina. Se sintió terriblemente mal y se tambaleó hasta su cama, al lado de la de su hermano. Lo amaba tanto… Y ahora lo había alejado de él quizás para siempre.

Con un fuerte sollozo saltó de su cama a la de su hermano, deshaciéndola, abrazándose desesperadamente a las sábanas y a la almohada, aspirando el aroma que de ellas se desprendía, y empapándolas de lágrimas. Así pasó varias horas. Y su hermano no volvía.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a pensar en que quizás había acabado en casa de Camila, y los dos estaban en la cama de ésta, desnudos y dándose el amor que Kudari quisiera haberse dado con su hermano. No era justo. Camila podía tenerlo y él no. Y él lo amaba muchísimo más. Directamente, él lo amaba y Camila no.

Los celos se retorcían en su interior como serpientes furiosas que lo picaban una y otra vez, envenenándolo con su ponzoña. Al borde de la desesperación, el gemelo menor se levantó y se fue a la cocina para preparar café, pensando que quizás si realizaba alguna actividad ocuparía su mente y así quizás no se volvería loco. Se sirvió una taza bien cargada y cuando se dirigía al salón la puerta de la calle se abrió y entró su hermano. Llevaba el pelo enmarañado, la ropa arrugada y no había rastro de su corbata. Además olía fuertemente a tabaco y a alcohol. Kudari dejó caer la taza de café, que se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo y se acercó a su hermano, con una mirada visiblemente desesperada y ansiosa en sus ojos, y una insegura sonrisa en sus labios.

_¡Ho-hola hermanito! ¿Lo has pasado bien?_

…

Nobori lo miró un segundo y se fue a la cocina, donde se sirvió una taza de café que se bebió de un trago. Kudari lo siguió vacilante.

_¿Vas a seguirme por toda la casa?_

_Yo sólo…_

_Da igual. Quiero hablar de lo que hiciste antes. He hablado con Camila…_

En este punto apartó la vista y Kudari se fijó en que había varios chupetones en el cuello de su hermano. Una punzada de celos lo sacudió entero, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, aunque en su interior sentía lo contrario a lo que expresaba su cara.

… _y me ha dicho que seguramente estabas achispado y que no sabías lo que hacías así que… te perdono._

Kudari sintió ganas de sacudirle y decirle que la zorra de su nueva novia se equivocaba, que él lo amaba y que el beso no era fruto de la bebida, pero luego pensó que si esa era la única forma de mantenerlo a su lado, pues que así fuera. Y se sintió muy cobarde y miserable por no ser capaz de decirle a la única persona a la que amaba y amaría la verdad, y sólo conformarse con un espejismo.

_¡Y quita ya está sonrisa estúpida de tu cara!_

Nobori se fue a la ducha refunfuñando eso, y Kudari se quedó en mitad de la cocina, enormemente furioso y contrariado "Pues no te desagrada tanto cuando estás deprimido".

A la mañana siguiente mientras trabajaba, Kudari vio como Camila visitaba a su hermano y ambos se escabullían al despacho que los jefes de Metro compartían, y una nueva oleada de celos lo sacudió. Después de una angustiante hora para Kudari, ambos salieron y ante el horror de éste, Camila se le acercó. Kudari hizo como si no la viera y echo a andar rápidamente, rezando para despistarla y subirse al primer tren que pillara y huir de la que había declarado ya como su peor enemiga. Pero no había contado con que la modelo tenía las piernas muy largas y lo alcanzó en un santiamén.

_¡Kudari espera! No pases de mí, se que nos has visto y que estás muerto de celos._

…_qué sabrás tú…_

_Pues lo sé todo, tu hermano me lo contó ayer…_

_Ya lo sé, mientras te lo tirabas, ¡puta!_

_¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme así! ¡Sólo intento ayudarte! _

_¡Claro habló la Santa!_

Ambos quedaron frente a frente mirándose con rabia contenida, y Kudari pensó que con lo delgado que tenía el cuello bastaría con una ligera presión para acabar con su problema… Casi adivinando las intenciones asesinas del más joven de los gemelos, Camila vaciló y dio un paso atrás, suavizando su mirada.

_Tu hermano no siente lo mismo que tú, ¿qué crees que hubiese pasado si le hubieras confesado que lo amabas y que el beso no era fruto del alcohol?_

…

_Exacto, seguramente no te volvería a hablar y vuestra relación se rompería. Te hice un gran favor. Y a él también. Ni te imaginas lo afectado que estaba. Y en el fondo sabe que lo besaste de verdad, aunque prefiere pensar lo otro. Así que mejor aprende a vivir con los celos y ni se te ocurra matar a nadie._

La joven se giró y se fue. Kudari notó un dolor en la cara y se llevó la mano a las mejillas. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de sus músculos, entumecidos de tanto sonreír. No había parado de hacerlo ni un instante. Y supuso que aunque se muriese de celos, así seguiría para siempre, porque él era el señor optimista.

**FIN**

Realmente no me gusta la pareja Nobori x Camila, pero quería probar a escribir algo diferente.


End file.
